Snowball
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Snowball (or SB for short) is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island. He was originally on the Squashy Grapes until the Squishy Cherries saved him from elimination in Episode 10. Overall, he ranked 15th in BFDI after being eliminated in Don't Lose Your Marbles, with 47 votes against him. He has a conflict with several different characters, the most notable of which is Golf Ball after she insulted him in Take the Plunge: Part 2. He didn't make it into Battle for Dream Island Again with only 143 votes. He is one of the members of iance in Battle for BFDI. He is currently competing in Battle for BFDI. Fan Fiction [[Object RPG|'Object RPG']] In Object RPG, he is a 2-Star Character, the first to be added, in fact. He starts off with 18HP, which is high, but it has to be high since he is a 2 star. 'Moveset' *'Level 1 -' Rage Punch. He punches the opponent, dealing 4 - 5 damage. It deals 7 damage if his health is lower than 5HP. *'Level 4 -' Snow Roll. He rolls himself in the show, raising his defence. The next attack will have the damage reduced by 20%. Human Name * Sebastian Pentti (Opinduver) * Shane Logan (KittyFan2004) * Samuel Arnold (Ze Tossere) * Sneval Bellsy (NahuelFire49) * Sigmund Nelson (WheeliumThe2nd) * Dude It's Brock (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * Sven Jennings (Rosie1991) * Stanislav Umansky (BloxTheLoco2900) Where Snowball is From * York, Pennsylvania (KittyFan2004) * Duluth, Minnesota (Ze Tossere) * Toronto, Canada (NahuelFire39) * Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada (U4Again) * Mykolaiv, Ukraine (moved to Stavropol, Russia at age 15) (BloxTheLoco2900) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * April 5, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * November 29, 1990 (Ze Tossere) * May 24, 1963 (TheGamerAlex2004) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * February 26, 1989 (U4Again) * March 30, 1983 (ZanyWays217) * Febuary 26, 1996 (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * December 5, 2021 (EvanVizuett) BFAH Snowball was a jerk, so much that he caused Puffball to cry in Day 3, and got out of his group and alliance. He got eliminated, even though he did well in the TLC challenge. Ultimate Object World He was pretty much a jerk throughout the entire game, but his stay wasn't very long, as he got eliminated in Episode 7 with 4 dislikes against him. [[Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds|'Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds']] TBA YTFW He didn't even do anything and got eliamted first due to the things he did back in BFDI. Gallery Snowball Pose .png Snowball NOOO.jpg UFFI Snowball Pose.png Snowball elimnated.png Snowball 2.png Snowball (Eliminated).png Snowball (Current).png Snowball.png Snowball-0.png Snowball for Dumb'nis.png Snowball with shadow.png BFMT Snowball.png SnowBall Pose.png SnowballPose.png Snowball Pose (1).png Snowball BFM.png Snowball Pose.png 204px-Snowball Idle.png Snowball Idle.JPG Snowball Icon.png Snowball Pose 2.png Snowball-3.png|Snowball shouting "NOOOOOOO" with modern assets Snowball BFMR.png 1459789849699.png|Snowball New Snowball Pose.png SnowballTLC.png Battle For Dream Island Snowball.png BBFDI-Snowball.png Snowball VS Mushroom.gif Snowball-1.png Snowball plush.png Snowball bullying Leafy! 副本.png Snowball TLC Face.png Snowball pose.png Snowball (OLD).png Snowball HAAAAAA.png IDFB snowball.png Snowball_BFDI.png Snowball_5.png Snowman.png SBwheelspin.png EyebrowsSnowball.png 1462550170691.png 1473104185217.png 1474639705354.png 1474886497859.png 1474886563235.png 1474887236684.png 1474887436277.png 1474887547309.png 1474887778028.png SnowballWithHighSlantedEyes.png 1474977724557.png 1474980065074.png 1475090761908.png 1475090707897.png 1473196621201.png Snowy_mad.png SnowBall (1).png 1479040196647.png 1479040239916.png 1475201753635.png 1479040138471.png Snowball (OC Pose).png SnowballProfilePicture.png Snowball's Pro Pic.png 16. Snowball.png Snowball-2.png Snowball Icon RFTP.png Snowballuuu.png 46. Snowball.png Snowball's Pose.PNG New Snowball Pose (1).png 64. Snowball.png Snowbilly.png Snowball, Pen, Eraser and Blocky.PNG Snowball2.png Screenshot_2019-06-23-02-04-17.png|”Firey!” 3CC98A98-022D-4E90-B098-968BF38FE07D.jpeg|By BB230 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Squishy Grapes Category:BFDI Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Arms and Legs Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Neutral Over Bubble Wand Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:Contestants Category:American Characters Category:BEEP Category:Texan Characters Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:BFB Category:BFDI contestants Category:BFDIA Contestants Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:Angey Category:Unhappy Category:Happy Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Pen Fans Category:Balls Category:Rude Category:Bully Category:Cruel Category:Mean Category:Jerks Category:Total Wheely Airlines Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Ukrainian Characters Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) S Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Funny Category:Cool Category:COOL GUY Category:Awesome Category:Extremely Awesome